A Surprise Visit
by jamesb497
Summary: When Rean gets time off from both school and his duties of being the Ashen Chevalier. He Pays Alisa a surprise visit. Day 3 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

When Rean gets time off from both school and his duties of being the Ashen Chevalier He Pays Alisa a surprise visit.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive Spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy

* * *

"Now arriving at Roer station." The voice over the intercom said.

'That's my stop.' Rean thought as he grabbed his bag. The train slowly came to a stop and Rean slowly started to walk off. 'I can't wait to see the look on Alisa's face.'

A few weeks ago Rean managed to make some time off and planned to surprise his girlfriend. He had made all of the necessary planes too. He called Sharon and told her his plan and asked for her help. Which she agreed to.

Rean had some sunglasses on so that no one would recognize him. He stepped off of the train and saw Sharon and walked up to her.

"Hello Sharon sorry for asking this of you."

"Hehe. It's no problem at all Master Rean. I just can't wait to see the look on lady Alisa's face when she sees you."

"Neither can I." The two talked as the made their way to the Reinford building. Once inside they walked to the elevator and Sharon hit the button to the floor that Alisa was on.

"You shouldn't need your sunglasses anymore Master Rean."

"Oh yeah you're probably right." he said as he removed them.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and they stepped off and Sharon led Rean to Alisa's office.

"Are you ready Master Rean?"

He gave her a smile and nodded.

Sharon knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Pardon my intrusion my lady."

Sharon opened the door and her and Rean entered. Alisa was typing at her computer not even looking up.

"Sharon? It's not break time yet is it?"

"Hehe, no my lady. But you have someone here to see you."

"Can you tell them to come back later? I'm still busy at the moment."

'She's so focused on her task she hasn't realize that I'm here.' he thought.

"Oh trust me, my lady, you'll want to see this person now."

"Alright fine."

She stops what she was doing and looked up.

"Hey Alisa." He said.

Alisa quickly got up and hugged him.

"Rean? What are you doing here?"

"Well I decided to pay my girlfriend a surprise visit." he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you." she said.

"I missed you to."

"Hehe. As I thought that's the exact look I wanted to see on your face, my lady."

Remembering that Sharon was there she broke the hug with Rean.

"Sharon! Wait did you have a hand in this?"

"Indeed I did my lady. Master Rean came to me with his plan and asked for my help."

"What, but I've still got a lot of work to do today."

"Not to worry my lady I've already talked to Master Gwyn and he has already agreed to take the rest of your work for today."

"Wait. Grandfathers in on this to."

"Indeed my lady he thought that you should take a break and spend the day with your boyfriend."

"Sigh. Alright fine you win I'll take the rest of the day off."

"Good now I suggest you let Master Rean put his things upstairs then you two can spend the rest of the day together."

"Alright let's go Rean." she said taking his hand and dragging him to the elevator."

"Hehe have fun." Sharon said."

"Thanks Sharon," Rean said as Alisa pulled him into the elevator.

When the elevator doors close Alisa let go of Rean's hand and hugged him.

"Alisa?"

"Sorry I just needed this."

Rean wrapped his arms around her and said. "You don't need to feel sorry for this."

When the elevator door opened the two broke the hug and entered the penthouse area.

"So where am I sleeping?"

"In my room."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Rean if we only have one day together then I want to spend as much time with you as I can." she said with a small blush on her face."

"Okay." he said fighting the small blush that's on his face.

"So how have you been doing?" he asked as he set his stuff down.

"Sigh honestly I've been so busy that I barely have enough time to sleep." she said.

"I know the feeling."

"How about you? How are you doing?"

"I-I'm tired." he answered honestly.

"Is it your work with being the Ashen Chevalier?"

"That and school it's a lot of work. But ..." Rean walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Being here with you makes it worth it."

"Rean."

"Anyway. Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

The two then reentered the elevator and headed down. Rean then kissed her one which she returned. Just before the elevator doors parted they broke the kiss both out of breath.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

The two of them had a fun day. Walking around Roar chatting about various things. And latter Rean treated her to a nice dinner. Then they headed back to Alisa house and got ready for bed.

'Knock Knock.'

"Come in Rean." he heard. He opened the door and saw Alisa in her night clothes.

"Hey Ready to get some sleep?" he asked, but he got no response.

"Alisa?"

"Rean what time will you be leaving tomorrow?"

"What time? My train leaves at 10 AM."

"Oh." Alisa then hugged him.

"I don't want you to go." she admitted.

"I know trust me when I say that I don't want to be apart from you ether." he said wrapping his arms around her. "But also trust me when I say that I will be back and there is nothing in this world that can stop me."

"I love you Rean."

"I love you too come on lets get some sleep."

"Okay." They climbed in her bed and they held each other close as they drifted off to sleep.

The next day they parted ways, but Rean left something for her that she only found out later that night.

She noticed a small case on her deck.

"What's this?" she said to herself. She picked up the case and opened it. The case contained a locket. 'A locket.' she thought. She opened it and saw a picture of the two of them.

"Rean."

She held the locket close to her chest.

"Rean you better come back to see me soon." she said to herself. She then climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
